Polymers that exhibit soil adsorption properties are known in the art. For example, Mirapol® polymers, which contain monomeric units derived from monomers such as acrylamide, acrylic acid, and quaternary ammonium compounds, such as MAPTAC and DADMAC, from Rhodia Chemie are known to exhibit soil adsorption properties. In addition, Lupasol® polymers, which are polyethyleneimines, from BASF also exhibit soil adsorption properties. However, there exists a need for polymers that provide improved soil adsorption properties compared to these known polymers.
One problem faced by formulators is how to make polymers that exhibit improved soil adsorption properties compared to known soil adsorption polymers.